Hurt, Romance, Friendship
by Rah.RaZorBlade
Summary: 'i knew that changes happen over time. but in the time of the end of year 7 to the start of 10, i didnt think that the changes would be so dramatic. everyone has changed so much. CREEEK
1. Change Happens

chapter 1 -

-craig's prov-

i knew that changes happen over time. but in the time of the end of year 7 to the start of 10, i didnt think that the changes would be so dramatic. everyone has changed so much.

firstly theres kenny. to start nothing seemed to have changed much, he was still the un-clear speacking, hoody wearing boy he was in primary school to the start of high shool. but durning the year 9 holidays,  
everything came up good for him. durin those holidays, kennys parents where lucky enough to win the lottary well, i guess you can see where im goin with this but for the ones that dont, HIS FUCKING RICH!

kyle is still a nerd ... no suprise there. his the one with the highest grades in our school which is proberly the best achivement this town has ever seen. he had a chance to go up a couple of years when we were in year 7 but he didnt take it because he said he didnt wont to leave his friends, if you ask me, he just didnt wont to leave stan.

stan and cartman both became jocks in year 7. the only bad thing about that is that i cant call cartman a 'fat ass' anymore because his not, thats right, he finally got rid of the baby fat.

next, theres pip and butters, these 2 are the ones that shocked me the most when it came to change, i guess.  
1: you got pip the sweet, british boy you knew when we were 8 is now the school bully. the stuff we said and did to him finally made him crack. 2: is butters the little boy that listened to his parents has finally rebelled! he is now un-groundable.  
all i have to say to him is good for you.

clyde and token have not changed at ALL, same style, same personality, same EVERYTHING!

who else is there? theres bebe one word to discribe her? SLUT!  
oh, and theres wendy she moved to Scottsdale back in year 7 because she kept bashing cartman stan was upset to hear about this at first, but now he wishes she would leave him alone. He now regrets giving her the idea of getting a mobile.

last. theres tweek. his still his old self, but with less twitching. he dosent drink as much coffee anymore, but he still drinks alot of it. he cleaned himself up abit and even started to brush his hair but i do miss the spike look but thats not the point.

and another person that has changed is myself, how? ..come to think of it i havnt changed at all..  
NEVER MIND.


	2. you might think i'm bulletproof

"Are all you guys coming to my party tomorrow?" Kenny yelled over the top of the lunch table  
"Yeah im in dude." Clyde said egarly  
"Yeah have nothing else better to do. Wendy keeps texting me, Man!" Stan rolled his eyes

I wasnt sitting with them, but Kenny called out to me and asked if i was goin to the party.

"Yeah i see why not " i smiled  
"Sweeeet."  
"I don't know, dude..." Token said in a quiet voice  
"You gonna go, Token, we need a black guy there." Cartman.  
"Shut up fat-ass!" Kyle was always yelling at Cartman  
"You can't call me that, im not fat anymore."  
"Yeah, but i still can."  
"Stupid j-"  
"ANYWAY!" Kenny interupted.

I saw Cartman look over to Tweek. he didnt really seem to be interested in what was going on. but when cartman asked if he was going it came to him as a shock.

"i umm i-i don't think so." Tweek said nerviously  
"dude? why not?" it looked as if Kenny were about to cry.  
"because his a fag and scared of girls" laughed Cartman  
"w-what? GA! thats not true!" Tweek objected  
"you are such a fag, Tweek.."

from where i was sitting i could see Tweek was in a very awkward situation, so i thougt why not help him.

"Leave him alone fatass."  
"Stop calling me that!"  
"Cartman, shut-up, Craig, are you able to bring the grog?" Kenny smiled up at me.  
"Sure, dude." i replied

Tweek seemed to be happy that i help him, Kenny seemed happy that everyone seemed to be goin and Cartman had the shits because Kenny told him to shut up, and the thought of that, made me laugh.

*bell rings*

Everyone started to head to class, i started to walk but then turned around to relize Tweek was still sitting down at the table, it seemed like something was bothering him. so i walked over...

"Tweek, are you alright?" "Fine"  
"Okay, well the bell went"  
"Yeah i know"  
"Well you goin to Kenny's party?"  
" I don't know probley not?"  
"Why not?"  
"B-because i'll be alone, and its too much pressure."  
"Whats soo much pressure about that?"  
"It just is!"  
With that Tweek walked away from me and headed to class.

It was last period and we were in english. I was talking to Token and Clyde, when i realised to Tweek wasnt there. i asked Clyde and Token if they knew where he was.

"I got no idea where he is" Token replied "I havent seen him since lunch" Clyde looked at me confused.

Just as i was about to talk when, Tweek walks through the door looking at the ground, arms crossed and sad? he didnt sit next to me where he always does he sat at the front by himself. what the? i kept staring at him. what was bothering him soo much? i really wanted, no needed to know what was wrong, he is my best friend after all. he turned around and looked our way. i gave him a sympothetic smile n he gave a sad fake smile while looking at the ground. i sighed turning the heads of token and clyde. i just smiled at them they raised a eyebrow and looked at each other.

"Uhh dude, are you alright there?" worry was written all over Tokens face.

Why did he say that like he was concerned all i did was smile...DARN IT!

"Umm yeah fine." I tried to sound casuall..failed miserabley

*Clyde whispered to Token* since when did he smile?

"I can hear you, you know right?" I raised my eyebrows at the two losers "Ohh" Clyde smiled and gives a nervious laugh

We stopped talking and turned to the front where the teacher was trying to talk about verbs and adverbs.  
I turned my head to the right and saw Tweek i signed and wrote for the rest of the period.

*bell rings*

It was FINALLY time to go home so i started walking to the front gates then i hurd someone it sounding like sniffling? i followed where it was coming from and i found..  
"TWEEK! whats wrong?"  
"GA! ohh craig what are you doing here?"  
"I can ask you the same thing why are you crying?"  
"Ohh its just...nothing"  
"Ohh umm okay then wanna come over?"  
"Now?"  
"Sure, dude something wrong?"  
"No. i was just uh- sure.:  
"GREAT! lets go"

As we walked through the door there she was the one person who ruins EVERYTHING for me, Ruby Tucker! My little sister she flips us off and smirks. i return the favour. a good flip of the old bird. haha family traditons.  
"RUBY! go away MUM! get rid of ruby!" I yelled, annouyed at my sister  
"Come on hunni leave your grumpy brother alone. you know what his like when he has friends over how was your day sweety?" My mum smiled at me. I hate when my mother talks to me when i have friends over its so embarrassing.  
Tweek nudges me with his elbow.  
"Be nice, answer your mother" Tweek whispered to me  
"Fine mother! how was yours?" I tried to sound like i wasnt yelling at the old women.  
My mothers eyes seem to glow when i asked how her day was, man this women needs some friends.  
_..memo to self..hook mum up with a friend._  
I love my mother and my sister as much as it seeems. but i do very much hate my father he is a stupid acoholic prick who deserves to be hit. for 16 years he has abused me phisically. i often go to school with bruises of my face or a hand print the size of pluto. my father is the worse person i know. i hate him, im scared of him and im scared to talk to him. so when he happen to walk through the door i did something i'd regret. i grabed tweek's hand i felt him tense but i held tighter and he seemed to relax. i didn't mean to but its a natural thing to do when my father comes into my site i just get nervious.

"Umm we-we are goin to my r-room." I stuttered as my dad glared at me.  
Still shaking and holding tweeks hand i dragged him to my room. i walk up the stairs n shut the door behind us. Taking a steady breath i back away from the door. tweek looks at me in the eyes n tells me everything is going to be okay i give him a smile but then all of a sudden my bed room door flies open n there stands my dad with a bottle of port in his hand me wided eyed n i let go of tweeks hand.  
"Mr. Tweak, i think its time for you to go home now" My dad smiled at Tweek, pretending he was innocent.  
I quickly grab Tweeks hand again and whisper to him not to leave but he slips his hand out of mine n says bye and then leaves me alone with my dad. I watched Tweek walk out my bedroom door i run over to the window where i see him walking to the kurb. i feel a lump forming in my throat n i swallow hard i turn around and my dad is standing right infront of me, the bedroom door shut n locked. he walks over to my sterio and the first song that came on was 'tell me why - taylor swift' i start to back up in the corner of my bed and my dad turns to me n smirks.  
i start to cry and all he does is laugh.  
_'I took a chance, I took a shot And you might think i'm bulletproof, but i'm not You took a swing, I took it hard And down here from the ground I see who you are'_


	3. Theres A Party In Kenny's House

When i got home it was quiet, a little too quiet so i searched the kitchen..no one, knocked of the bathroom door..no one, i walked into the lounge room and saw my dad sittin in the armchair, in the dark listning to old music.  
"Where-wheres mum?" I asked nerviously  
"Gone." he replied  
"Wheres r-ruby?"  
"Gone."  
That was all i needed to hear so i walked to my room making sure i locked the door behind me. Thats when i thought there is no way on earth im staying here with him. So i packed my cloths i would need. then i relized  
"SHIT I NEED THE GROG FOR KENNYS PARTY IN (looking at my watch) 2 HOURS!"  
I grab my bags and what im leaving with and run to the cellar where all dad's grog is stashed, i start filling my the empty space in my bags, quiclkly and quietly to make sure my father didnt hear me. I make my way up the stairs of the cellar and walked towards the door. As i grab the nob i hard a voice behind me.  
"Where the fuck do you think you are going?" Dad said in an angry tone Without looking at him i replied  
"I'm goin to kenny's place for the night."  
Dad walks infront of me and back hands me in the face. i could feel tears stinging my eyes but i didnt cry. Look at me when i talk to you, you better be going to Kenny and not going to see that stupid fag of your.  
_'Daddy said stay away from juliet'  
_I knew what he was talkin about, i knew he was talkin about Tweek. and that gave me the idea he saw me and Tweek holding hands  
"Now get the fuck out of my sight."

I walk out the door n tears started to run down my face and i start my 5 minute walk to Kenny's place.  
I thought to myself don't answer any calls from my parents coz dad will be bitching about his missing grog. I arrive at Kenny's place when he opened the door the look on his face was priceless.  
"What's wrong Mccormick? looks like you seen a ghost"I smirk at his reaction  
"Are you alright?" Kenny stepped closer.  
I give him a nervious laugh and nod inviting myself in sliding past Kenny, i see Token and Clyde getting food out and cups they don't seem to notice me. I hand Kenny the grog i had in my bag and asked if i could dump my stuff.  
"Sure dude, just dump it in my bedroom" Kenny still seemed concerned.  
I head upstairs and when i reached the top step the front door flung open and in jumped Cartman.  
"WOOOOOOO! PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
"Poopsikans!" Liane calls from the front door.  
"Ohh god! MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"  
Liane kisses Cartman on the forhead "Have a good night, poopsikans"  
We all wet our selves laughing. my laugh seem to get the attetion of Token and Clyde who didnt know i was there till just now.  
"Ohh hey, Craig when did u get he-what happened to-" I cut Token off.  
"Nothing"  
I walked away so i didnt have to hear this for the 50th time since it happened, sure it got worse but what can you do...exacly.

Before i knew it 2 hours had passed easily and everyone started showing up. Then in walked...  
"TWEEK!" i yelled!  
He walked in holding one arm and walked to me.  
"I just thought i'd tell you that your dad is walking this way"  
My heart stopped, my breathing stopped and thats when i zoned out, i was paled faced n i felt sick to the stomach.  
"Umm..haha..what? my dad? are you sure?"  
"Big scary guy with port? yeah craig i know your dad!"  
"Aw shit. you need to hide me! shit. shit. shit. shit. shit!"  
Tweek drags me to hide in a nearby closet. We sit crouched down then the music stops and i hear my dad talkin and i hear the most annouying voice in the world...Cartman's.  
"He probley went away with that pussie fag!"  
I couldn't really make out what was happening but i could make out alot of swears and then the front door slammed. I was holding onto Tweek really tight n i could feel his breath on my lips. Then the cupboard door opens and i saw Stan and Kyle.  
"Dude i told you he will be in the cupboard thats the first place you hide" Stan stood at the door grinning  
"Damn! i just lost myself 5 buks." Kyle said slamming 5 dollars into Stan's hand.  
They walk away.  
I look out of the open door to make sure my dad wasnt around  
"Dude stay here im gonna get my stuff." i told Tweek.  
"Why do i have to stay here?"  
"Cause if my dad shows up i'd rather him get me, not you" with that i smile at Tweek and close the closet door and got mt stuff. In Kenny's room was Kenny and Butters doing...doing im not going there, _why Butters?_  
"Hey dude sup?" Kenny acted like i hadnt interupted _anything_, just talking to me casually  
"Im getting my stuff." I replied, trying not to look up.  
"Leaving already?"  
"Yeah, i'm pretty tired." and pretty darn disturbed too. I grabbed my cloths and got the hell outa that room. I walk to the closet to find Tweek with a bored exspression on his face. We walked outside into the cold winter air when i spoke.  
"Can i stay at your place, please? i got kicked out and i have nowhere to stay"  
I relized i didn't exaclly plan this out.  
"Sure! of course! i wouldn't just make you stay on the side of the road, you know!"  
When we arrived at tweeks his mum was up knitting and watching TV, his dad was away on busness, something about coffee, of course. His mum saw me and gasped. I guess that would have been by my reaction too. Tweek walked over to his mum and whispered to her, she smiled at me and nodded to her son but was still looking at me, Tweek hugged and kissed her.  
"Goodnight mum" Tweek said to his mum is a cheery voice.  
"Goodnight hunni, goodnight Craig."  
"Night Mrs. Tweak" I smiled.  
I walked upstairs on the heels of Tweek. He took me to the spare room.  
"This is where you will be staying." Tweek said to me.  
"Thanks again, Tweek."  
"Sure, if you need anything don't hesatate to ask okay, just come into my room okay?" He left me in the room by myself.


	4. Fag, like you

It was about 2 hours after we came back from the party when i desided to go to tweeks room. there were no lights on in the house n i walked into Tweeks room.  
"Tweekers? you awake?" I whispered into the darkness of his room  
"Yeah, of course, come in."  
Tweek turns on his side lamp n pats the empty spot beside him. i sit down and look around into a tall mirror. I turn to Tweek who has a worried exspession  
"Here lay down"  
He moves over and makes room on his bed. His bed is soooo warm. Tweek turns off the lamp and lays down.  
"Whats wrong?" Tweek asked me.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well it is 3 in the morning, you should be sleeping, Craig"  
"Ohh yeah, i don't sleep much, so i got use to it."  
"Ohh why is that?"  
"My father"  
"Ohh, im sorry"  
I think about everything my father has ever done to me and i felt hot tears run down my face i sniffle tryin to hold snot from dripping down my face.  
"Craig!" Tweek yells in surprise and shock.  
"I'm sorry," Still crying, Tweek hugs me and pulls my head into his chest. i lye there on Tweeks chest crying my eyes out listning to his heart beat untill i fall sleep.

I wake up the next morning to someone petting my head. i look up to see Tweek looking at me smiling.  
"Goodmorning. have a nice sleep?" Tweek asks me with a smile.  
"Hey. Yeah what about you?"  
"I didn't, i was too worried about you, you kept making funny noises and i didnt wanna wake you up or anything."  
"Ohh. whats the time?"  
"10.30"  
"10:30? i never sleep this late? im always up before 8:30 on the weekends!"  
Tweek just stared down at me and smiled. My god i love his smile.  
"So what do you want to do today?" Tweek asked me.  
"Starks pond?" I answer back, wondering if he'd freak out about the place or say 'sure why not'  
"Sure now get up"  
We stayed in bed for about 20 minutes just talking but eventually we got up, had breakfast. We had a shower (not together) then we left out the doors on our way to starks pond. Well we had to stop at harbacks. Tweekers loves his coffee. When we arrived at starks pond it was already quarter to 12 we sat on a bench and talked for hours! about anything and soon begun to get dark so we headed back to Tweeks place. When we got home Mrs. Tweak was in the kitchen cooking dinner.  
"Ohhh hello boys, how was your day?" she says innocently and sweet.  
"Fine." Tweek smiled.  
"Yeah it was good, thank you." I replied.  
"Well that is good to hear. dinner will be ready in an hour, get cleaned up and come back down stairs."  
We walked into tweeks room.  
"Do you want a shower first?" he asked me "Sure dude. Thanks."  
"Do you want a clean towl or are you just gonna use the same one you used this morning?"  
"Narr i will just use the same one."  
"alright then, suit yourself."  
I walked out of the room and into the bathroom. The bathroom was small, it had a shower in the bath, a nice stone bench and bacement, and a toliet. It was umm normal just an ordanary toilet. When i got dressed and walked out and into Tweeks room. he was asleep listning to my ipod i walk over and look at what song he was listning to 'every second - a change of pace' man! that song reminded me SOO much of my dad 'All these tears and pain silent but screaming out every name we ever loved, and i remember every second, every moment, this can't last forever.' It can't last forever becasue i am now gone and he can't touch me.  
Hours past, Tweek and I were lying in seprate beds talking about, well, life. Soon enough we both fell asleep.

The next morning was sunday and i woke up from Tweek trying to step over me. I roll over and he falls on me both his legs on either side of my hips. He quickly rolls off and blushes. I smiled at him. He was so-so-awesome.  
"S-Sorry,"  
"Haha don't be."  
"Have a good sleep?"  
"Yeah acully i did, what about you?"  
"Yeah, it was good."  
So i got outa bed and we went downstairs where breakfast was waiting. After breakfast we played zelda and soul calibur II all day. I chose Kilik nearly every time. And won everytime. Okay so not everytime. only like 90 times?  
"time to get cleaned up boys." Mrs. Tweak said from the open door.  
"Sure mum."  
"sure thing Mrs Tweak."  
Mrs Tweak smiles at us and walked away. So the after noon and night fell the same as last night.

"Boys, wake up, boys. Its time to get up. You boys have school today." Mrs Tweak bangs on the bedroom door.  
"GAA! TOO MUCH PRESURE!"  
"What is?"  
"School"  
"Common dude, get up and lets leave early and walk to school?"  
Well, Tweek agreed and when we were ready we walked to school on our way we had to pass the bus stop. the one that Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Clyde, Fatass, Tweek and i get on at. Token doesnt his "to good" to catch a bus he gets to school by limo, atlease Kenny had descency to ride the bus with us. Kyle and Stan smile at us and wave. Fatass laughs, not sure what about tho. Kenny was reading porn...like always, Clyde was pouting haha probley because Tweek and i arnt catching the bus. We walked passed smiling.  
Tweek struggled to keep up with me. But i didnt slow down. We arrived at school earlier then had planed. The day was a crap and boring. Nothing interesting happned. Was a downer of a day. As me and Tweek were walking down the path to the gates when we were stopped by Cartman  
"look who it is! fancy seeing the two fags here! fags fags fags fags fags fags fags!" He yelled in mine and Tweeks face "SHUTUP CARTMAN! you fucking asshole soon Fatass"  
Kyle, Stan, Tweek and i were in a circle.  
Tweek didnt say anything. he blushed? HE BLUSHED? WTF!  
"Dude, Cartman, cut it out!" Kyle tried making peace  
"GA! wheres Kenny?" Tweek said trying to change the subject.  
"over there" Stan points in the direction, without a care.  
Tweek and I turn around to find a sqished body on the side of the bus. Kids were in shock. They will get use to it..  
"ohh i've never seen that type of death before..." Tweek said with an interested tone.  
"Yeah but he deserved to die. wanna know why?" Cartman asked us.  
"why?" I answered with a raised eyebrow.  
He came close to my ear and whispered..  
"Because all fag deserve to die."  
I glared at him hard n grittet my teeth. I punched him in the nose and walked away. Tweek followed me we got to Tweeks house he was atlease 2 feet behind me. I walked up to Tweek's room and slammed it behind me causing Tweek to gasp at the sudden door coming towards his face. Tweek opens the door to me packing everyhting i own into my bags.  
"craig? what-where are you going?"  
He sat on his bed as i picked all my cloths and toiletries.  
I walked to the door, opening it. He grabbed my arm, turned around.  
"GAA! craig! where are you going? is this about cartman? its not that big of a deal."  
NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL? WHAT IS HE THINKING!  
"No Tweek this is a big deal, because im not a fag... like you."  
I turned around slamming the door behind me as i walked out of the room i felt tears prick my eyes. I walked down stairs.  
"Hey Craig, hunni are you alright? where are you going?" Mrs. Tweak asks with concern.  
"I'm fine, ma'am, thanks for letting me stay here."  
I walked out the door, tears roll down my face as i walked down the road. I walked to Kenny's place, about 3 blocks away.


	5. nothing's happier then a happy ending

I knocked on the door and Kevin, (Kenny's older brother) answered the door.  
"Hey is kenny home?" I asked, hoping Kenny had come back to life already  
"Sure come in."  
I followed him inside. Thank god, the miricals of Kenny dying and coming back  
"His in his bedroom." Kevin said.  
"Thank you."  
I walked up the stairs still tears running down my face. But when i reached the door i hurd Kenny talking to someone.  
"Now come on he wont go far, trust me, he will turn back up, i know he will. he wont leave you, you know that right? yeah he does like you. I know because i can see it i can read people hell easly, like books." I heard Kenny speak.  
I knock on the door.  
Kenny opens the door smiling, he sees me and his smile disapears.  
"Okay Tweek, i gotta go i'll call you back. bye."  
He hung the phone up and gave me a hug.  
"Dude, whats wrong?"  
He said wipping my tears away with his thumbs. I burst out crying.  
"I cant do it." I said in between sobs.  
Still hugging me he rocked me gently. After a while staying like that my tears subsided and i looked up to Kenny who was about 6cm taller then me. He grabbed my stuff i had and put it on a spare bed he had in his room.  
"You can stay here if you want." Kenny said, looking down on me.  
"Thanks but what about your parents?"  
"They don't care they are too busy at the club anyway" He smiled "Ohh"  
I flopped down on Kenny's bed. I must have fallen asleep, 'Cause i woke up to Kenny poking my face.  
"Time for dinner. you hungry?" he asked me.  
"No. I feel sick." I said hugged my stomache.  
"Guilt?"  
"I don't know."  
"Dude, you need to ring Tweek, his really messed up, he was on the phone before crying his eyes out. why did you say that to him?"  
"I don't know if i can face him, even on a phone."  
"well why not?"  
"i just cant, Kenny"  
"Fine. Be a jerk. I though you were better then that, Craig."  
"Kenny..." He stormed out of the room.  
I felt tears well up in my eyes again. I didnt cry, i couldnt cry. I turned on TV and just watched a while till Kenny came throught the doors holding two plates.  
"Here, hope your hungry." Kenny smiled shoving a plate of food in my face.  
"I told you i wasnt.."  
"Too bad you eat it."  
I wasnt hungry, i didnt eat it. I just poked at it with my fork. Kenny had finshed and took my plate out with his. he came back with two drinks. I drank mine, handing the empty cup to kenny, i layed down facing away from him. I was still laying on his bed closest to the wall and he was sitting next to me. I felt tears run down my face again. DAMN EMOTIONS! i feel like a fucking pregnat women! i felt Kenny lean on me and he rested his head on mine just laying there stroking my arm.  
"Craig, please dont cry. You love him, don't you?" I barried my head in the pillow.  
"Yes!" I yelled. i was annoyued he'd ask me that.  
Then i felt his body lift off mine, the TV went off, so did the light. Then kenny layed on me and started rubbing my arm again. Eventually i fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the alarm going off.  
"Ohh fuck off!" Kenny yelled, beating the shit out of the alarm clock.  
"Time to get up. Don't wanna be late." Kenny said with a stretch.  
I drag myself out of bed and got dressed. We left a bit early so i could talk to Tweek. We arrived at the bus stop but Tweek wasnt there. The bus arrived.  
"SIT DOWN AND SHUTUP!" Fuck, i hate Mrs. Crabtree  
We arrive at school and me and Clyde went straight to our locker where we met Token, waiting.  
"Hey guys, bout time yous got here. wheres Tweek?"  
"What? you mean he isnt...here?" I asked kind of confused, Tweek ALWAYS comes to school..  
"Umm no..." Token said.  
'Shit' i mentally thought, looking around hoping he was around.  
"Umm..yeah...i gotta go, gotta see bebe." Clyde said Smugly  
"Yeah alright go see that slut, Clyde"  
"Haha yeah okay -HEY" Clyde is so slow sometimes.  
Token laughs hestericaly. I didnt even smile. I felt really bad for Tweek. I'm so sorry. I think i hurt him heaps...

Days passed and still no Tweek! Where is he? maybe i should call him? no i cant just ring up and be like 'ohh yeah sorry for calling you a fag but to tell you the truth i love you and i have since 3rd grade' - ahhh no!  
I can't tell him! dammit. Okay so maybe i do love Tweek, what would he say...

"OI KENNY!" I shout over to Kenny. who was walking down the hallway  
"Sup?" He answered  
"Umm yeah im not coming straight home this after noon i have to..go see Tweek."  
kenny smiled widely.  
"Yeah alright! you gonna tell him?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Alright then see you later."  
His smile got wider, if possable, and he walked away.  
The day finished, it was home time. I quickly dumped my books in my locker, grabed my bag and ran to Tweeks place.  
Tweek opened the door with a stunned look.  
"GAA! CRAIG! what are you doing here?"  
"I want to apologise for what i said, Tweek"  
"Ohh okay."  
"How have you been?"  
"Okay i guess...and you?"  
"Not bad..i guess"  
I bit my bottom lip and came out with it  
"TWEEK, I LOVE YOU!"  
Tweek stared at me wided eyed and in shock. he then smiled.  
"Prove it."  
umm what..did he just say..  
"pro-prove it?"  
tweek smiled the most adorable smile i seen on his lips  
"Yes, Craig, if you love me...prove it.."  
So i kissed him.  
"CRAIG TUCKER!" i hear yelling behind me.  
I turned around to come face to face with my dad.  
"Holy shit!"  
"No, NO!"  
He walked up on Tweek's varanda where we were and he back handed me in the face. I heard Tweek gasp.  
"YOU!" He turned to Tweek  
"You turned my son into a fucking faggot! a fag! in the tucker family? no! your a no good dirty rotton fag, all fags deserve to die, you know! all of them, you, Tweek, midaswell dig your own fucking grave, you feral child! how the fuck did your parents raise you-"  
"DAD! STOP IT! OKAY!" I cut him off "I have no son..."  
He hits me in the face again, then i remembered something, i start to laugh. Dad and Tweek look at me like im crazy or something. I turn to dad.  
"If listening to Taylor Swift tourt me anthing it would be this,  
_'you know you got a mean streak, makes me run for cover when your around but heres to you and your temper'_  
during the last line..i flipped my dad off and turned around to give Tweek a passionant kiss. I pulled back and turned around to look at my dad's face...pure discust.

I grabbed Tweeks hand and ran down the street and i saw dad walked the opisite direction to us.  
_STUPID HOMOPHOBIC PRICK!_  
"OMG I LEFT THE DOOR UNLOCKED!" Tweek yells with panic.  
I laugh and kiss him again.


End file.
